


Flowers and Donuts

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [41]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Attempt at Humor, Donuts, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Clint really can't believe Steve and Tony sometimes, their level of ridiculousness should be criminal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Flowers and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Lovers' Spat”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [B5]

Clint looks up from his game as Tony enters the living-room, flowers in hand.

He puts the game on pause, and turns to face Tony. “Nice flowers.” He says, “What’s the occasion? I didn’t think today was date night”

“It’s not. These are apology flowers. For Steve.”

“Didn’t think he was a flowers kind of guy.” Clint says. “Wouldn’t you get better results, you know, with a bottle of lube and some chocolate sauce? Just throwing an options out there.”

“I… think we’d both appreciate if you kept out of our sex-life, Clint” Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Clint shrugs. He gives the flowers a pointed glance. “You’ve been apologising to Steve a lot recently. Should we be worried?” he asks.

“No, no. We’re fine. It’s just been a chaotic couple of month, but we are good.”

“You’re a good man, Tony. Really. I probably would have gotten tired of fucking up and just thrown in the towel.”

“I’ll keep apologising as long as Steve keeps accepting them… well, me, as I am.” Tony’s eyes soften, Clint could almost imagine the love hearts floating around the guy’s head. “No matter what I’ve done he’s always been ready to forgive me. I know I drive him up the wall sometimes.”

“Ugh, enough with the sappy bullshit” Clint grumbles.

“My tower, my rules.” Tony laughs, heading for the stairs. “I can be sappy if I want.”

The elevator opens with a ping and Steve steps out. A box of donuts in hand.

“What’s the donuts for?” he asks, eyeing the donuts hungrily.

“Oh, these? I got them for Tony. We had an argument last night.” Steve says. “Things have been rough recently and I don’t think I’ve really helped matters. I’m trying to get better at communicating.”

Clint groans.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
